


The Son of a Kryptonian

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: Combination Series — Phase 4 [3]
Category: DC Comics, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Krypton, Kryptonian, Quirks, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: |No one can hurt him. Even God would struggle to defeat him.|"I'm a God among other deities"__|IzuMomo||OP Izuku||Lemons|





	1. |1|

The Yaoyorozu family was one of the most powerful families in all of Japan. They were kind, polite, thoughtful, smart, and have decades worth of bloodlines with inherited cash, jewels, and so on. They also had amazing Quirks.

Like for instance, the current head of the Yaoyorozu estate had the Quirk Build. Which allowed him to make any object he desired, but he needed the materials in order to create it. He is able to make these objects with his hands, with it changing to a rainbow glitter-like form, before creating what he had imagined.

His name was Birudo Yaoyorozu. He had obsidian black hair, and dark grey eyes. He had messy hair, only combing it when in important meetings, or when he and his wife go and celebrate their anniversary. He was polite, but also enjoyed having a bit fun from time to time. He was a curious sort of person, that respected all that he met. A true gentlemen.

His wife had the Quirk Analyze. She could look at anything, and know exactly what it was made of, when it was made, and how long it will last. 

Her name was Bunseki Yaoyorozu. She had dark black hair, and onyx colored eyes. She had a bra size of B92-W55-H87. Making her a Size H. She was considered very beautiful by practically all people that saw her. She was kind, and helpful. A perfect sort of person.

These two were one of the best architects in the world, and they had a daughter. She was 4 years old, and had a Quirk that was a perfect mix between Build and Analyze. She had the Quirk of Creation. Their daughter could create any non-living object, and in order to create it, she needed to know its chemical composition, along with what materials she needed. She created these objects from her body fat; meaning the more fat she has, the easier it is for her to create that object.

Her name was Momo Yaoyorozu. She had dark black hair and onyx eyes; taking after her mothers hair and eye color. She was intuitive as she was cute. She was the spitting image of her mother in looks, but acted similarly to her father when he was the same age. She was what people would call a "prize child".

They were enjoying themselves; eating their expensive lunch at one of their summer homes in the Bahamas. Key word: Were. They then looked up in the sky, only to see a huge object coming from up above, towards them. It made a high pitched sound, forcing them to cover their ears as the unknown object landed a few yards away from them.

The Bunseki ran over as her husband picked up their daughter, and ran over to see what had landed. Once they got their, they were met with a silvery-grey pod, with a tinted glass shielding on the top of it, and had grey, half-circles covering the rest of the machine's body. Birudo set Momo down as she ran over to her mothers arms for safety.

Birudo then looked at the steaming meteorite in front of him, and then heard a faint voice call out from it. He looked around, and saw a light blue panel, and pressed it; opening the pod as the faint voice grew into one that was recognizable. It was the voice of a crying child. Bunseki held her daughter closer as both her and her husband looked at what was making the noise, and their hearts melted at the sight.

There was a tiny baby in the pod. The toddle appeared to have onyx black hair, and gleaming silver eyes. He was currently crying; and it was pretty understandable why. I mean, no one could NOT be in tears after falling from the clouds, especially what looked to be a newborn baby, who was not strapped into his "booster seat".

Birudo picked up the little boy and examined him. He appeared to have no injuries whats so ever, but appeared to have some trouble breathing; like the air around him was polluted, or killing him from the inside. Birudo checked his vitals and pressed his head against the child's chest. He felt no irregularities, nor did his heart beat sound off. Was it genetic? Did he inhale something while he crashed down? He didn't know, and was in dire need of answers.

He brought the baby back to their summer mansion, and quickly performed a super, SUPER safe x-ray on the child.(Did I mention that it was super, SUPER safe?) What he found only made him more curious. When Quirks appeared, there were a multitude of people that looked like animals or things not of this Earth, and their bone structure represented that. 

But, this toddlers bone structure was similar to that of a mutant type, but he looked like any other Operative[Emitter] or Transformative Type Quirk. His body was completely different from that of any other Quirk user that he's seen or heard of.

The little baby then started to smile and laugh as it slowly floated up into the air, making Bunseki quickly grab onto him, only to also be pulled up with the little bot. Momo then made a few 10 pound weights as Birudo then picked them up, and grabbed onto his floating partner, and gave her some as he slowly brought her down; the newborn following suit.

He simply looked in aw at the little one in his arms, and knew that he needed to have a name if he was to stay with them. They decided to pick Midori as a name. It meant green, yes. But they found him near the sea green ocean of the Bahamas, so it fit quite cleanly. 

Momo looked on at her new brother and a disturbingly adult thought passed her mind. He was her brother yes; but not by blood. Meaning the two could have a relationship that normal siblings wouldn't. She shivered at the thought as it then vanished from her mind, but left quite the imprint on her psyche. One that would not become "active", till she was older, and far more mature to properly think about these odd thoughts.


	2. |2|

Midori was a kind and gentle soul, that much was shown.

He would only cry when his diaper was full of poo or when he was hungry, and even then, he wouldn't be so obnoxious about it.

Bunseki was ever thankful for this, being that Momo did not ever do the sort of things that Midori did, despite her advanced maturity.

She and her husband did however notice how he would struggle to breathe every other day, and would only do just fine under the sun light, and even then, they could still hear his raspy breathing.

Momo was nervous about this, or as nervous a 4 year old could be about their newborn baby brother, which wasn't very much.

She quickly realized that Midori could float up into the air and got curious.

What else could he do?

She would even sit on him as he floated, and would laugh at what was happening.

She then decided to take him outside on the stroller so that he could no longer struggle to breathe, and set the stroller at the highest point in the garden, and simple watched as he slept, happy to see him relaxing in the afternoon sunlight.

She then gently placed a kiss on his forehead, and started to wander off into slumber next to the stroller.

She woke up hours later, and found his stroller empty, and started to panic.

She then quickly ran inside and started to yell for her mother. "Mommy! Mommy!!" She cried 

"What, what is it Momo?" She asked as she picked up her eldest daughter

"I lost Midori! I don't know where he is! Please come help!" She said as she then wiggled out of her mothers grasp and pulled on her arm to come look outside in the garden, only for her to stop Momo in her tracks.

"Momo don't worry." She said softly

"W-what do you mean?" She asked nervously

"I mean that the child deserves to die in the depths of space" She said with a sickeningly big grin

"W-w-what?" Momo said; now slowly waling away from her mother

"Yes. He deserves to DIE!" She yelled as her body morphed into a grotesque creature and grabbed onto Momo as she screamed out for help.

She then woke up from her nightmare, with tears in her eyes as she then looked around and saw that her little brother was still in the stroller; no longer breathing heavily

She grabbed her chest in relief at the fact that it was only a dream, and she then softly snuggled his tiny frame as she picked him up from the stroller and sat on a neighboring chair, and looked at his messy curly hair, and his cute little freckles that appeared on his chubby cheeks.

She then started to cradle him as she promised herself to never let him be taken away by anybody else, and that he would forever be part of her family.

\----------

Time passed as the Yaoyorozu family cared for their new family member. They found out that he had many other powers beside flight. 

He had super strength, speed, senses, along with laser eyes, which caused quite a bit of damaged when first reveled. 

He also had the ability to see through walls, and use his breath as if it were a tornado. His parents were naturally nervous about the x-ray vision, being that he may in fact turn into a pervert, and possibly give other people cancer.

But, they quickly found out that he may never do this, because of his outrageous mental prowess.

He could think faster than any member of the family; going so far as to beating computers in learning and understanding. In short, he was like a tiny god. There was no denying that.

They decided to let Momo teach him the skills that her mother taught her. It would build on her social skills, and allow her to learn herself how to teach other people. Though, this gave her the impression that everyone could learn as fast and efficiently as Midori.

The two were homeschooled and quite enjoyed each others company. Him being 4 years younger than her allowed her to witness pure, limitless child energy that many other older siblings have witness themselves.

She cared deeply for her brother. Though perhaps she cared a little too much for him, going on borderline yandere with him in some cases, mostly public outings.

This gave Midori the wrong sense that all older siblings gave their younger siblings the same kind of affecting that Momo gave him.

Although, he would admit that her still giving him personalized baths at age 10 was a little much, especially sense she would only wear two towels to cover herself up.

Birudo noticed this, but chose to ignore this. Why he did, his wife couldn't figure out. When she did confront him about it, he simply answered with two words.

"Incest Legalization." and left it at that

Although Bunseki was upset at the thought of her daughter falling in love with her step brother, she eventually accepted this, and simply made sure that others wouldn't catch on, and that if they did, that they wouldn't judge her for it.

Now Momo was 14 years old, and Midori was 10 years old. He was far smarter than her, which made them start switching roles from teacher to student.

She would often giggle about his little teacher suit and how it would make him seem even more innocent that he already was.

She then went off to school; riding on the train as she thought of how everyone there would be mature and ready to become true heroes. 

She waited in the class room as the last two students were to enter. She the watched as the next student opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. 

This boy....He looked exactly like Midori.


	3. |3|

While Momo went off to school, Midori decided to do some peeking around the place. His home was huge, and that means that there is stuff to be found. Though he always found it with ease with his powers. But that never stopped him from touching it or picking it up. 

He decided to float on over towards one of the garages, and looked through them, but then realized that one of them was actually lined with lead. This confused Midori, though it also meant that he had to open the door and look inside.

He levitated over to the door, and broke the lock keeping it shut, and opened the door to a dark room, with no light to be found. He looked around and saw a silver grey pod in the middle of the room, nearly as tall as him, and 3 times as long.

Midori walked over to the craft and slowly touched it. It felt smooth, and yet it looked as if it had been damaged as well. There were multiple scratches, all over the pod, and a few ripped pieces and dent marks were lined all over its outer casing.

"I was wondering when you'd find it." Said a voice, which startled Midori, making turn around to see his dad standing there. "....Find this?" Midori asked

"Yes. This. With all the searching you've been doing for the past few years, I'm surprised it too this long for you to find this. Especially with your immense speed." He stated as he walked over to the pod, touching it.

"What is this?" Questioned Midori "This is an advanced mechanical device. It did not come from Earth, or any other planet in our solar system. You were brought here within it." Birudo told him with seriousness in his voice

The silence came after Birudo stated this. Midori quickly looked at the contraption with shock and confusion. 'I....I was....brought here...?!' He thought as he walked around the space pod with curiosity.

"So.....does....Momo know? That I'm-" "An Alien." His father finished ".....Yeah." "Yes. She does know that you're an alien. But wether or not she cares is the real question."

"....."

"Look. I understand if it's much to handle. But it's the truth. I mean, how else could you have the powers that you do? You have flight, laser eyes, x-ray vision, super strength and speed, invulnerability, super hearing and sight!" "I just....thought I was....lucky." The boy said quietly

"What do you mean?" 

"Well....it's just that I have a cool family, I'm super rich, and I just thought that....my powers were just another lucky thing happen to me. I mean, now I'm not even your son!" Cried out Midori as he looked down on the cement floor, tears starting to form at his eyes, only to be quickly hugged by Birudo

"You are my son." He said "And no one in the entire world can say otherwise. I raised you, I had fun adventure with you, I discovered your powers with you, and I'm the one that held you when me and your mother found you. You are, MY son."

Midori held onto his father tighter as his tears started to fall down his cheek and down his chin onto the floor. He was happy. He was truly happy.

-With Momo-

I looked at the boy who shared likeness to my younger brother and nearly had a heart attack when he entered the room. The resemblance between the two was uncanny! Just who was this boy?! She wanted to ask him whom exactly he was, but a few seconds later, a brunette entered the room and quickly started to chat with the boy. 

And soon after that, a man in a yellow sleeping bag entered the room and told the whole class to shut up. 

"It took you eight seconds to be quiet. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?" The man asked "Anyways, I'm your homeroom teacher." He stated, surprising the classroom. Once they quieted down, he took out some uniforms from his bag and handed it to them, telling them to go out to onto the grounds.

Momo grabbed her gym clothes and went into the girls locker room to change. There she met her other female classmates. She first spotted a petite, slender girl. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her hair had lavender colored streaks that resembled sound waves on both sides of her head. Her most notable feature being her plug-like earlobes on each ear.

Next was a girl of medium height and tinted pink skin, her eyes had a black sclera and yellow irises. She had unruly, short pink hair, like Midori's and that boy she saw in class, along with yellow horns protruding from her head.

Next was the brunette she saw in class. She too, like the purple haired girl, had a petite build. She had fair skin, round brown eyes, and brown hair near shoulder-length. Her hair sported two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back, as well as micro-bangs which sweep to her left. 

Next to her was an invisible girl, with a sort of short body. The only way to even see her was if she was wearing clothes. And across the room was a girl with a frog-like appearance. She had long, dark sea-green hair which which was tied in the back of her hair. She appeared to have very wide eyes with pure black irises and lower eyelashes.

We got dressed and went outside to see out teacher standing there, next to a running track, and a long jump area. He then announced that we would be conducting a test of our Quirks.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!" Asked the brunette in confusion and worry "No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." He said simply, surprising her

"U.A. is known for its "freestyle" educational system. That applies to us teachers as well." Their teacher said as he looked back at them "Softball Throwing. The Standing Long Jump. The 50-meter Dash. Endurance Running. Grip Strength. Side-to-Side Stepping. Upper Body Training. Seated Toe Touch. You did all these in your previous schools yes? Your standard no-Quirks-allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating." He stated, annoyed

"Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?" He asked the ash blonde teen "Sixty Seven Meters." He replied "Great. Now try it with your Quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle." He said as he tossed him a metallic ball

"Give it all I've got huh?" Bakugo asked rhetorically "Awesome. Now, DIE!!" He cried out as he through the ball with a huge explosion, creating a large amount of dust.

"It's important for us to know your limits. That's the first rational step to figure out what kind of heroes you'll be." He stated as he showed them a tiny screen with the number 705.2 m. Bakugo through the ball 705.2 Meters.

"Whoa!! This is awesome!"

"705 Meters? Seriously?!"

"So we can use our Quirks for real!! Man, the Hero Course is great!!"

These were the comments of the students before our teacher quickly ended the brief celebration. "...Awesome...you say? You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you think it'll be all fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all events will be judged hopeless...and will be expelled."

"Whaaaaaaaaa?!" Cried out the class in shock "Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is...the Hero Course at U.A. High!" He announced with a creepy smile


	4. |4|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo gets to know Izuku a little better.

"The lowest scorer will be expelled?!" Yelled the brunette "It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't...that's totally unfair!" Momo thought to herself about the whole situation.

Would he really do that on the first day? Without even seeing what we might be capable of? Wait...maybe he's lying about it, and he's tricking us to bring out everything we have!

"Natural disasters...highway pileups...rampaging villains...calamity is always around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." The teachchet sighed as he scratched the back of his head "Heroes are the ones...who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonalds, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next 3 years...U.A. will run you through the ringer. That's Plus Ultra." The classmurmered as Momo conformed her thoughts.

This was definitely a ruse...but it didn't mean that she wouldn't give it her all! "Use your strength to overcome all. So bring it." Aizawa finished as her classmates readied themselves for the tests.

Event 1: 50-Meter Dash

The tall blue haired teen ran quickly with engine-like tubes sticking out of his large calf's, running the 50 meters in 3.08 seconds, and the girl with the frog Quirk next him beating it in 5.58 seconds.

Next, the girl from before went up against a blonde with a long muscular tail. She touched her clothing and ran the course in 7.15 seconds.

Afterwards, a blonde with a silver belt around his torso went up against a pink skinned girl with yellow horns sprouting out from her frizzy strawberry hair.

He turned around while smiling to himself devilishly "Heheh...so unimaginative. All of you." He jumped in the air as the robot started their time "If we can use our Quirks...than there's no better way than this!" He yelled as he fired a blue sparkling laser from his stomach.

He fell over and stood back up and jumped once more, firing the shot as he passed the finish line [5.51 Seconds!] The female mechanical voice said as he smirked victoriously, despite losing to the girl next to him. 

"If I'd fired an instant earlier, my stomach would have exploded." What's with him? The class though in unison. Aizawa watched as the ash blonde and greenette went up next. Momo could t help but root for the boy — he looked so much like Midori, it was staggering.

"Explosive speed!!" The blonde yelled, making Yaoyorozu come to as he leaped onto the air and unleashed a large blast from his hands, propelling him forward. [4.13 Seconds!] The voices said as his other competitor followed behind him [7.02 Seconds!].

The teen breathed heavily as their teacher stared at him with an emotionless but admittedly scary gaze. He reminded her of how hard it was for Midori to breathe when they found him on the beach, his coughing and wheezing made her stay up at night, worried that he may in fact die.

She walked over to him, her body acting on instinctual sisterly actions — not of someone preparing to be a hero. What do I do? How can I help him out? She decided to use her theory to ease his stress in order to make it so he wouldn't possibly fail.

Stress wasn't the best working environment for anyone, so relieving that stress would allow him to think and use his Quirk better in order to pass the test. She tapped his shoulder and cupped his ear, covering her mouth.

"I believe his expelling threat may be a ruse to make us go all out. Don't stress out to much and you'll do good." She looked at his nervous eyes as she softly smiled and walked back in line for her turn.

The second event was the Grip Strength Test, and like last time, he didn't get a noticeably good score. He tightly closed his eyes as the the marching calculated his grip strength, giving a number of 56 kg. 

Next to him was their six armed classmate, who got a score of 540 kg, nearly 10 times more power than his! He didn't do well on the Long Jump, Side to Side Stepping, And now he was up next for the 5th event: Throwing.

The girl before him got a score of Infinity, the ball flying out of the atmosphere, surprising the class. "Infinity?" "Wow, an actual Infinity symbol popped up?" Her brothers look-alike gulped as he went up next.

The black haired girl then listened to her other classmates about the boy "Midoriya isn't doing very well." Said the blue haired boy "Well duh! He's a Quirkless runt!" Yelled the angry blonde next to him.

Quirkless? That would explain why he wasn't doing well, but then how did he get here? "Quirkless? So you haven't heard about his feat during the entrance exam?" "Huh!"

Midoriya then reeled back his arm as Aizawa's eyes glowed a bright red. The ball then fell on to the ground, with Midoriya's eyes the size of dinner plates, his skin pale and his breath running cold [46 Meters].

"Huh? But I was trying to use it..."

"I 'erased' your Quirk." Our teacher explained while scratching his mess of long black hair "That ridiculous Exam...completely irrational when you consider someone like you got in." 

"Erased! Those goggles, of course! He's the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head! His Quirk nullifies others Quirks just by looking at them!" The class muttered behind Momo as she tried to remember the hero, swearing she'd heard of him before.

"Eraser? I've never heard of him." "I think I've heard his name before! He's an Angler-Type hero!"

"I saw it. How you can't control your Quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?" The heroes white tape-like scarf floating in the air.

"N-no it's not like that!" The tape then grabbed onto Midoriya and brought him closer to the teacher "Whatever you were planning, it would have inconvenienced those around you. Way back when, a certain hot blooded hero save over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend.

You've got the same reckless streak, but, you're totally useless after saving just a single person. Izuku Midoriya. You cannot become a hero with that power of yours." Momo lost track of her heart beat as she gasped "No." She quietly said in shock.

The teacher turned off his Quirk and sighed deeply "You've got your Quirk back. Give it another go. Let's get this over with." As Izuku muttered in fear, his friends in the stands worried for him with Yaoyorozu.

"Are you worried for him, I'm not worried at all." Said the belly button laser boy to both the brunette and Momo, touching their shoulders comfortingly "And who are you?" The chocolate haired girl asked.

"Seems like he revived some special instruction." The teen with glasses theorized "Yeah. The instruction to leave this school." Aizawa put eye drops in his tired eyes as Izuku prepared to throw once again, making up whatever was going in his mind.

It all seemed to be normal until he threw, and a tremendous amount of wind exploded from his finger, sending his ball flying up into the sky at blinding speeds. "This pain...its nothing like before!" Izuku said.

The angry blonde stared in shock as the teacher stared at his tiny monitor. The number 705.3 Meters appeared on the screen "Sensei! I...I can still move!" "This kid." The Hero chuckled with a wide grin on his face.

"Woo! Now that's a hero-like record if I ever saw one." Cheered the brunette "His fingers appears to be swollen. Thinking back to the Entrance Exam...what a strange Quirk." 

"Stylishly done." "Good job Midoriya." Momo praised, trying not to be biased based off his looks. But it was so hard!

The explosion blonde stared at Izuku for a few seconds before unleashing another round of explosions to pro himself at his classmate "What the hell? Explain yourself Deku!"

"WAHHH!" Izuku screamed in fear as he got closer, only to be held back by white bondage strips wrapped around Aizawas neck.

"Nggg! Argh...What the...this cloth...it's stiff!!" 

"It's a "Capture Weapon" made from carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." The boy strained on the cloth once more as he tried to reach Midoriya "Geez. Stop trying to use your Quirk already...I'm getting dry eye over here." 

That sucks. considering his Quirk is so awesome! The class thought to themselves in unison once again. "What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event." He turned off his Quirk and let Bakugo be as Midoriya wobbled over to Momo and the brown haired girl.

"Is your finger ok?" Asked the girl "Yeah..." He battled through the pain with the other events, and the events were soon over.

"Moving along, time for the results. Your total scores reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings."

A screen popped up revealing the rankings for each classmate. Mono looked how she was in first place and could feel death when seeing that Midoriya was in last. She was about to say something when the teacher continued.

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone." Just as she thought. "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you." "Whaaaaaaa!!" The class yelled.

"Well of course it's a lie. I did tell you that didn't I Midoriya?" He looked at Momo with everyone else staring in confusion at her about only telling him. "...Probably should've told you guys..." You think! They mentally yelled.

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look." He then reached into his pocket for something "Midoriya." He pulled out a piece of paper "Have Recovery Girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trials aren't gonna be any easier." 

Aizawa left as he took his note to the medical hero's office. At the end of the day, Izuku walked out, tired and exhausted "I'm pooped." He said to himself while walking outside the buildings large metal gates.

"How's your finger?" Asked Ida "Gah! Ida! It's fine, thanks to Recovery Girl." He looked at his healed finger as Ida analyzed Aizawa's teaching method in class today.

"But Aizawa Sensei sure fooled us. He made me think 'This is how it is at the top!' But...our own instructor deceived us like that..." Behind them someone called for them.

Izuku turned around to see two brunettes walking their way "Hey! You two! Headed to the station? Wait up!" "Ah, Infinity girl." Ida named. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" "And I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." She said.

"Um, your Tenya Ida and Midoriya...um...Deku! Right!" "Deku?" Why was she calling him that!

"Huh? But didn't Bakugo say 'Damn you Deku!' During the test?" 

"Um, my real name is Izuku, Deku is just Kacchan being a bully." 

"A derogatory pet name then?" "That's quite rude for an aspiring hero." Yaoyorozu frowned at the thought of Bakugo bullying Izuku and shook her head. "Gotcha! Sorry! It's just that Deku kinda screams 'Do your best!' You know?"

"Deku it is!" He yelled with a tomato red face. "Midoriya!" Tenya yelled in disbelief "Wait, Yaoyorozu, right?" She nodded "Why did you tell me about the exam being a possible ruse?"

She thought to herself and smiled softly " side of your similarities to my little brother. You should meet him one day, you'd get along well." She walked off ahead of them as the trio looked at her, thinking about what her words could also mean.


End file.
